


LadyNoir Kwami Swap

by Winibie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kwami Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winibie/pseuds/Winibie
Summary: When Ladybug and Chat Noir are having problems with their team working skills Master Fu calls them in to discuss something with them. He decided that in order to help them become a better team and understand each other more he swaps their Kwami's for awhile.





	1. Chapter One

“Chat what are you doing?!” Ladybug screamed as Chat Noir, her crime fighting partner ran straight at the Akuma without even thinking, he knew that this Akuma was stronger than most of the others they had fought. Ladybug thought they should come up with a strategy first instead of rushing into battle once again, she had already used her Lucky Charm trying to defeat the Akuma earlier.

“It’s okay Ladybug I got this!” Chat said as he swung his baton at the Akuma, it did next to no damage though only angering the Akuma even more. “Quick get his Miraculous!” Hawkmoth said to his Akuma as he watched the fight from the screen in his hide out.

“Hand over your Miraculous you stupid cat.” The Akuma said as it spun in a circle and with a swift kick to Chats gut sent him flying into a lamp post before running over to him and attempting to grab his ring. “Sorry but not today.” Ladybug said as she swung her yoyo at the Akuma and it wrapped around the Akumas wrist, halting them for long enough for Chat to reach up and take the item that held the Akuma from them.

“Ladybug catch!” Chat said as he threw the item at the red clad hero, Ladybug caught it but just before she could break it she was tackled to the ground by the Akuma, “Oh no you don’t Ladybug.” The Akuma spat as it ripped it’s item away from Ladybugs hand. “Get her Miraculous!” Hawkmoth said. 

The Akuma reached for Ladybug’s Miraculous, Chat extended his baton into the chest of the Akuma and knocked him off of Ladybug, he groaned and as he began to stand up Ladybug stuck her leg out and sent him stumbling, his hands opened to catch himself when he fell and it gave Ladybug enough time to grab the item and break it into pieces, freeing the Akuma butterfly.

Ladybug de-evilized the Akuma butterfly, “Bye bye little butterfly.” Ladybug said as she waved to the butterfly before throwing her Lucky Charm into the air, “Miraculous Ladybug!” She shouted and all the damage the Akuma had done was fixed. 

Her Miraculous gave a warning beep and she turned towards Chat Noir, “Pound it.” They both said and fist bumped before Ladybug took off, using her yoyo to swing herself from building to building. Chat Noir also decided it was time to de-transform and ran off in the opposite direction before de-transforming and sighing. 

“Your team work is horrible Adrien.” Plagg said as he floated into Adriens bag to find his camembert, “I know Plagg….For some reason it’s like we just can’t seem to work together like we usually do….It’s probably all my fault…” Adrien said as he headed off in the direction of his house. 

“You’re too hard on yourself kid.” Plagg said as he munched on his beloved camembert. 

Ladybug landed on her taris and then made her way into her room, she de-transformed letting out a sigh and flopping onto her chaise lounge. “Are you okay Marinette?” Tikki asked as she floated in front of her. “I don’t know Tikki...It’s just...Chat Noir and I are having trouble communicating I guess, it’s like we can’t seem to work things out together. It takes us longer to defeat Akuma’s because we’re not working together properly.” Marinette said quietly, she was ashamed of herself for not being able to figure out what was wrong with her and her partner.

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out Marinette!” Tikki said with a sympathetic smile on her face as she then floated towards Marinette’s purse to eat some cookies and recharge. 

“Hopefully.” She sighed.

The next day Marinette made her way over to where Master Fu’s place was, her had left her a note asking her to come in because he had something important to talk with her about. Marinette was nervous, she’d only talked with Master Fu a handful of times, and what could it be that was so important? Was something wrong?

She knocked on the door gently and heard him call from another room for her to come in, she gently opened the door and stepped inside, “It’s me Marinette, you wanted to see me?” She asked as he walked into the room. “Ah Marinette it’s nice to see you again, sit down I have something I need to discuss with you but first transform into Ladybug.” He said.

“Transform into Ladybug? Uhh...Sure..” She said confused and opened her purse, “Tikki spots on!” She said and her transformation into Ladybug began. “Thank you.” He said as they both sat down, “Chat Noir should be joining us soon.” Master Fu said as he gently placed his hands in his lap awaiting the arrival of the unlucky black cat. 

Ladybug sat there confused for a few moments until she was startled by a knock on the door, Master Fu had also left a note for Adrien to come and see him, although in his note he said not to come as Adrien but to come as Chat Noir. “Come in.” Master Fu said again as Chat Noir slowly opened the door, “Hello Master Fu you wanted to s-” He stopped when his eyes landed on Ladybug sitting down across from Master Fu.

“Come sit down please.” Master Fu said and motioned for Chat to sit down beside Ladybug. Chat slowly made his way over to Ladybug and sat down, “Good afternoon Bugaboo.” Chat said with a wide grin on his face. “Master Fu could you please explain what this is about?” Ladybug asked as she looked at the man who was responsible for giving them their Miraculous.

“You two seem to be having problems with your team work so I have come up with a solution.” Master Fu said to the two of them, “You have? What is it?” Ladybug asked curiously. “You are to swap Kwami’s.” He said and both Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s eyes widened, Ladybug’s mouth opened and closed for a moment, unable to find the words she was looking for.

Swap Kwami’s? Trade Tikki? For how long? These thoughts swirled around inside Marinette’s head as she sat almost dumbstruck. “You want us to swap Kwami’s? For how long? Why?” Chat voiced the thoughts that Marinette was dealing with for he too was as confused as she was although he was a little more open minded and excited about it. 

“Only for a little while, I want you to see what the other goes through, the troubles and thoughts that happen when you’re faced with an Akuma. I want you to learn how to work together as a team even better since you will learn the strengths and weakness’ of one another.” Master Fu said then ushered them into separate rooms and asked them to de-transform. 

Marinette de-transformed and held Tikki gently in her small hands, “Oh Tikki I’m really going to miss you.” Marinette said, although she didn’t want to be Ladybug when she first started out, now she didn’t want to not be Ladybug because she thought of Tikki as a dear friend. “Don’t worry Marinette it’s only for a little while.” Tikki said.

Adrien de-transformed and looked at Plagg, “I’ll miss you Plagg.” Adrien said as he smiled slightly at the small kwami. “Yeah yeah, it’s not forever I’ll be stuck with you again soon.” Plagg said. 

The Kwami’s flew into the other room, Plagg going into the room with Marinette and Tikki going into the room with Adrien. “Oh my..” Tikki said, a wide smile spread across her face, “Hello my name is Tikki.” She said, “My name is Adrien it’s nice to meet you Tikki.” Adrien said as his face lit up with a dazzling smile.

“Hi I’m Plagg and I love camembert cheese.” Plagg said as he floated near Marinette, “Hello Plagg I’m Marinette.” She said with a small smile. 

Both Kwami’s told the wielders what to say and the rules all over again, this time Adrien actually listened instead of rushing it like last time. “Plagg claws out!” Marinette said and transformed into Chat Noir, her outfit was very similar to how Adrien’s was when he was Chat, although her bell had a cute blue ribbon along with it. 

“Tikki spots on!” Adrien said gleefully as he transformed into Ladybug, his outfit too was very similar to how Marinette’s was when she was Ladybug, the only difference was that he had black calf high boots and black gloves on. “This is so cool! I’m Ladybug!!!” Adrien practically shouted as he came hopping out of the room and back towards Master Fu.

Marinette slowly walked out of the room and back to Master Fu and Adrien. “Hello kitty~” Adrien said before he turned to look at Marinette, a dark crimson blush spread across his cheeks and he felt like he was about to pass out, in his mind she looked incredibly adorable and he didn’t know if he could handle it.

Marinette sighed slightly, “Hello...My Lady.” She said and gave a bow that Adrien usually did for her, his eyes widened and he fell over onto the floor with a thud. “I think I’ve died and gone to heaven.” He said dreamily which caused Marinette to giggle. 

“I will send you two a note once I feel like giving you back your original Kwami’s. Have a good day.” Master Fu said and ushered them out the door. “Meowch, he purr-actically threw us out.” Marinette said as she stretched her arms out above her head. “Did...Did you just make a pun My Lady?” Adrien asked as his mouth lay agap and his eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets.

“I did.” She grinned and gently laid her hand on his chest, “Although I’m not your Lady anymore, I’m Chat Noir master of destruction and bad luck.” She winked, with every word that came out of her mouth Adrien’s blush worsened. He didn’t know if he would live long enough to see Plagg again. Although he didn’t know if he minded that much either. 

“R-Right…” He began to say but the rest died in his throat as a couple of screams were heard from afar. 

“Looks like it’s time to try out these new abilities right Bugaboo?” Marinette said before extending her baton so that she was now on top of a building and scoping out the area before taking off in search of what was causing those screams. “She’s going to be the death of me.” He said before aiming his yoyo at a buildings railing to try and swing himself over there only to end up having it come bouncing back and hitting him in the face.

Adrien groaned slightly and tried again, this time succeeding in having it wrap around the railing and swinging himself onto the taris of a building before crawling onto the roof and hopping across one another following Chat in search of the screams.

When Ladybug finally caught up to Chat he noticed the destroyed buildings and flipped cars lying around the place, “An Akuma?” He asked as he turned to Chat who was looking at the GPS on the baton. “Yes, apparently she became Akumatized after being embarrassed in front of a large group of people at a business meeting, currently she is searching for a man who I believe to be her boss and wrecking everything in her path.” Chat said as she glanced at Ladybug. 

“Okay so we should find her boss because we find him we find her? Or should we follow the destruction until we find her?” Ladybug asked resisting the urge to just rush off and fight the Akuma. “I think it would be best to follow the destruction. Come on let’s go.” Chat Noir said before running off, following the path of broken buildings and other things laying around with Ladybug right behind her.

“Good thinking kitty.” Ladybug said before letting out a small “oof.” Sound as he bumped into Chat Noir who had stopped running and stood looking up at something, Ladybug looked up focusing his attention on the girl who was floating high above the ground, in her hands was what looked like a clipboard. She paused for a moment before taking a piece of paper from the clipboard and balling it up before throwing it against the wall of her boss’ home where upon impact it exploded, crumbling the wall and the things around it.

“Okay Ladybug we need to think of a plan, I could distract her while you try and grab that clipboard away from her, I think that’s where the Akuma is.” Chat said as she began to extend her baton and get ready to fling herself into the Akuma. “It’s your job to de-evilize the Akuma now so you need to be careful.” Chat continued, Ladybug saluted her, “No need to worry Kitty I know what to do.” He said as he began to swing his yoyo. Chat flung herself at the Akuma, the Akuma flew through the air with Chat Noir as they both crashed to the ground and the Akuma’s clipboard went flying. 

“Get it Ladybug!” Chat shouted as she tried to hold down the Akuma who was struggling with all her might to free herself from Chat’s grip. “I got it!” He said as he ran to pick up the clipboard just as the Akuma broke free of Chat’s grasp.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir think the battle is almost over, when suddenly another Akuma appears? Fighting one Akuma is bad enough but fighting two who could possibly team up? That seems near impossible. Will our two superhero's defeat these two Akuma's or will they be forced to surrender?

A sudden gust of wind slammed into Ladybug’s body and he staggered backwards trying with all his might to stand his ground but was unable to stay still and steady when the wind began to pick up even more and he was sent flying threw the air until his body collided with Chat’s.

Once the wind died down Chat and Ladybug got back to their feet and looked around to see what had caused the sudden wind, when suddenly it hit them, Stormy Weather. “Seriously the Ice Queen?” Ladybug said with a twinge of annoyance evident in his voice. “My name is Stormy Weather!” She screeched as she floated down to the ground beside the other Akuma who had gotten her clipboard back.

“We will destroy all who get in our way! But first hand over your Miraculous!” The Akuma’s shouted at the same time before the clipboard Akuma began to throw paper bombs in the direction of Chat and Ladybug, causing their surroundings to be clouded with dust rendering them blind for the moment.

“Brace yourself for anything Ladybug.” Chat said as she looked all around, on guard for anything they were going to throw at them. A purple streak of lightning sent both Chat and Ladybug scrambling in opposite directions. “This isn’t helping! We’re getting nowhere Chat!” Ladybug said before an idea popped into his head. 

“Lucky Charm!” He shouted and threw his yo yo into the air, a pair of handcuffs and a bottle of Super-sticky stay on glue landed in his hands. “Huh? What am I supposed to do with these?” He asked to no one in particular, Chat ran up to him and looked at the Lucky Charm’s in his hands, “Hmm…” She said as she began to think of what they could use those items for.

Ladybug’s eyes fell on the clipboard Akuma, he paused for a moment before running straight towards her who didn’t register what was going on until Ladybug ripped the cap off the super glue and dumped it onto the Akuma’s hands that were grasped onto her clipboard and now glued to it. “Cataclysm Chat!” Ladybug shouted as he ran away from the Akuma who had begun to chase him even though her hands were now useless along with her powers.

“Nuh uh I don’t think so Chat Noir.” Stormy Weather said as she pointed her parasol at Chat and began to shoot purple lightning bolts at her. Chat dodged each attack that was sent her way, she ran right under Stormy Weather and towards the clipboard Akuma who had stopped running to try to pull her hands free to no avail.

“Cataclysm!” She shouted and with her hand that had the cataclysm power she drove it right between the Akuma’s hands and shattered her clipboard, freeing her and the Akuma butterfly. “Ladybug purify it!” Chat shouted before turning her attention back to Stormy Weather and by a few centimeters missing another one of her lightning attacks.

Ladybug looked up at the Akuma butterfly who was flying around in the air and after a few attempts at opening his yoyo he succeeded and twirled it around before swinging at the butterfly and capturing it. “Bye bye little butterfly.” He said and realized the butterfly, he then turned his attention back to Stormy Weather, “One down, one to go. Now what do we use these for?” He asked as he stood beside Chat Noir.

“Lightning….Handcuffs...Metal...Ladybug that’s it! I got it.” She said before cupping her hands around Ladybug’s ear and whispering her plan to him. He nodded and watched as she ran closer towards Stormy Weather, “Hey Ice Princess why don’t you come down and show us what you got. Or are you too chicken?” Chat shouted up at the Akuma whose anger bubbled more.

“My name is Stormy Weather! I’ll show you brats what a real weather girl is made off.” Stormy Weather said and fell right into their plan by allowing herself to land. “Hey Stormy over here!” Ladybug shouted to cause a distraction. “Stormy Weather!” She shouted and turned her attention to Ladybug, momentarily forgetting about Chat Noir. 

Chat Noir quickly ran and rolled on the ground when she neared Stormy Weather, she had taken the handcuffs from Ladybug and had cuffed one end on Stormy Weather’s leg and the other end onto the lamp post beside her before she could even register what had happened.

Stormy Weather looked down as Chat Noir stood back up and took a few steps away from her, “What the hell is this?!” Stormy Weather screeched before pointing her parasol at the handcuffs chain and sent a bolt of lightning to try and break it, realizing a little too late how metal and lightning don’t mix when a shock of lightning went through her body. Her parasol flew out of her hands and into the waiting hands of Chat Noir who threw it over to Ladybug.

Ladybug caught the parasol and snapped it in half, freeing the Akuma butterfly before opening his yo yo and swinging it into the air, catching the Akuma to purify it. “Bye bye little butterfly.” He said before throwing his lucky charm into the air and everything that had happened became undone. 

All damage that had happened was now fixed and both Stormy Weather and the clipboard Akuma were confused as to how they had gotten to where they were and as to what had happened.

“No!” Hawkmoth shouted from inside his lair, having had another one of his plans destroyed all thanks to Ladybug and Chat Noir, although something seemed different about them and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Pound it!” Ladybug and Chat Noir said at the same time as they fist bumped. “You did great Bugaboo.” Chat said as a wide smile spread across her face, although she missed Tikki and enjoyed being Ladybug she had a lot of fun being Chat Noir today and also destroying things with her cataclysm was pretty fun too.

“So did you Kitty.” He said and grinned as he stared into her bluebell eyes and his body moved on it’s own accord as he began to lean in without realizing it until his eye’s closed and he went in for the kiss. 

“Sorry Bugaboo but it looks like this Chat needs to skedaddle.” She said as she placed a gloved hand over Ladybug’s lips to keep them from her own. “See you later.” She said, pausing for a moment before leaning up and placing a quick kiss to the black polka dot wearing superhero’s cheek before running away.

Ladybug’s cheeks turned the same colour as his suit, “She kissed me…” He sighed happily before a massive grin spread across his face. “My Lady just kissed me! Maybe not on the lips but it was close enough!” He said before using his yo yo to swing himself in the direction of his house and landing in his room through the open window. 

Adrien de-transformed and flopped onto his bed with a happy sigh, “You’re really happy that she kissed your cheek aren’t you?” Tikki asked as she floated onto Adriens computer desk and sat down. “Yes, I’ve been in love with her for so long, wishing she would just return my feelings and today she kissed my cheek so that’s has mean something right?” He asked and sat up.

“It could only time will tell. Adrien although I love this conversation we’re having could you please get me something sweet to eat? Such as a cookie or something so I can recharge.” Tikki asked the blonde boy whose eyes widened as he quickly stood up. “Of course I’m so sorry Tikki!” He said and rushed off towards the kitchen.

Tikki giggled from her spot on the computer desk, “I can see why Marinette likes him so much.” She said.

Marinette landed on her balcony and opened the trapdoor that led into her bedroom before going down each set of stairs and standing in the middle of her room. “Okay I’m Chat Noir and I don’t know how long this is going to last and I need to make the most of it.” She said to herself before de-transforming. 

Plagg floated in the air near Marinette, staring at her for a few seconds until she asked him why he was just staring at her, “Well for one this is usually where I am handed some camembert because I love it and need to recharge and for two this is the first time in a long time where the wielder of the Chat Noir miraculous has been a female.” He said. 

“Really? Wow…” Marinette said, so there had been female Chat Noir’s before her but not in a long time? That was interesting information, she would need to remember to ask Tikki if there was any male Ladybug’s the next time she saw her. Whenever that might be, she still hoped she might see Tikki sometime soon rather than later.

“I’m hungry.” Plagg whined, “Oh right you wanted cheese, I’ll go see if we have any in the fridge. I’ll be right back.” Marinette said and headed off downstairs to the kitchen in search of cheese for Plagg.

“ I still can’t believe I actually kissed Chat/Ladybug’s cheek….What was I thinking?” Marinette said to herself, “Did I fall for him and his stupid puns?” She asked herself as she opened the fridge. 

“Maybe.” She sighed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette finally tells Adrien how she feels, he rejects her. Heartbroken and quite enraged Hawk Moth thinks it's the perfect time to send out one of his Akuma butterflies, and Marinette becomes the most dangerous Akuma of all Chat Blanc.

“Oh Adrien…” Marinette sighed from her spot in class as she watched Adrien who was deep in a conversation with Nino. Alya turned towards her best friend and smiled, “Girl why don’t you just tell him? Instead of gawking at the back of his head all day long?” She asked, Alya made sure she was quiet enough so no one else heard her as she teased her friend.

“Alya!” Marinette practically cried, the thought of her confessing to Adrien was unthinkable, she could barely form complete sentences around him let alone tell him she liked him. The teacher walked in at that moment and everyone in the class quieted down to pay attention and to not get into any trouble. 

Marinette sighed as she made her way towards her locker after class was over, she was glad no Akuma had attacked because not only was it nice to finally be able to pay attention more or less in class, she was also relieved she didn’t have to see Ladybug yet because although she was 100% sure she was in love with Adrien she couldn’t get the red clad superhero out of her thoughts either.

She knew she didn’t love him, and of course she didn’t hate him, it was a little more towards liking that she would have liked it to be. He interested her, when he was spewing puns every second he could. That was a little annoying she must admit. 

“So I was thinking I would come over later after I updated the Ladyblog if that’s okay with you Marinette?” Alya asked, her sudden appearance causing the blue haired girl to jump and reel around, her hand covering her racing heart. “Hehe yeah of course Alya! Don’t sneak up on me like that again though!” She said breathlessly as she slowly began to calm down. 

Alya smiled apologetically at Marinette, “Sorry girl you’re just too easy.” She said before winking and walking off towards her locker. Marinette sighed once again, packing up her things and making her way outside. 

Her gaze instantly drifted to Adrien, who stood next to Nino in front of the steps that led into the school, she watched as they said a couple of words to each other before Nino headed off in the direction of his house, Adrien stayed where he was, waving with a small smile on his face as he waited for his driver to arrive. 

“Why don’t you just tell the kid already? Tell him then we can go home and I can eat my precious camembert.” Plagg said from inside Marinette’s purse, she glared slightly down at the black kwami before turning her attention back towards Adrien. “Alright I’ll tell him…” Marinette said, although she didn’t sound very confident. 

Marinette took a deep breath and marched over to where Adrien was, his eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of her, she looked rather cute with her cheeks puffed up and that determined look in her eyes that was quite common with her. “Hey Marinette.” He said and waved as she stopped directly in front of him. She glanced up at his face, which was a total mistake. 

Adrien was smiling sweetly down at her, and she couldn’t help the deep crimson blush that covered her face, neck and ears. The tiny amount of confidence she had instantly blew away with the wind. She knew she blew it before she even started speaking.

“H-Hi Adrien!” Marinette said a little too quickly and loudly, mentally cursing herself for being such an idiot in front of him, especially when this was supposed to be a serious moment. “I-I...um….Ireallylikeyou!” She said so quickly it didn’t even sound like more than one word, and Adrien didn’t understand what she had said at all.

“Umm...Could you repeat that Marinette I didn’t catch anything that you just said.” Adrien said with a small chuckle and a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, a small blush dusting his features. 

If it was possible, Marinette’s blush darkened. 

“I-I said….I...I really like you! I-I’ve had feelings for you for awhile and I know there isn’t anything special about me but I just had to tell you how I felt!” She said again, this time she said it a little more slowly so he caught every word she had said. His vibrant green eyes widened at what she had just said, he was shocked but his shock was soon replaced with guilt.

This cute shy girl in his class had fallen for him, and he didn’t return her feelings, he also couldn’t understand how anyone could really like him as Adrien. He was always putting up a fake image of the perfect son of Gabriel Agreste, the son, student, and friend everyone expected him to be was perfect. Adrien was far from perfect. Now if she had fallen for Chat…

Well that would be a different story, you see if she had fallen for Chat Noir, at least she would have a crush on the real him, not some fake image he put up to keep his father, and everyone else happy.

“I...I’m sorry Marinette...I don’t feel that way about you...I actually like somebody else…” Adrien said rather quietly, it was barely a whisper and if he had said it any quieter she wouldn’t have heard him.

Unfortunately she heard him clear as day, her words striking her like an arrow through the heart. He didn’t like her, of course he didn’t like her, he was way out of her league. How could she have thought for maybe just a moment that he might return her feelings? 

To top it all off, he liked someone else…

“O-Of course! I-I understand! Anyways I should go! Bye A-Adrien!” Marinette stuttered before running off towards her house, she made sure she was far enough away from him before she let the tears begin to fall. Halfway through her run home she changed her mind and ran down a dead end alley instead, crumpling to the ground and pulling her knees to her chest she sobbed. 

He wasn’t hers and he never would be. 

She was stupid for ever thinking he might like her. 

She was stupid for ever liking someone so perfect in the first place. 

And she was jealous of whoever it was that had captured his heart.

Through her tears Marinette failed to notice the black and purple butterfly that had begun to fly it’s way towards her, until it was too late. The Akuma butterfly flew into her ring that transformed her into Chat Noir, but instead of transforming into the black clad superhero, she turned into Chat Blanc, a super villain controlled by the powers of none other than Hawk Moth.

“Hello Chat Blanc, I am Hawk Moth, I’m here to give you the power to take what is yours, to destroy those who have hurt and wronged you, but in exchange you must bring my Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous!” He said to her, his deep voice booming inside of her head.

Her normal bright blue eyes seemed to glow a dark, evil glow now, “Yes Hawk Moth.” She said. He had transformed her before she even agreed, knowing full well his power would work on her, the same way it worked on everyone, although hopefully this time he would succeed in achieving what he so desired. 

Chat Blanc quickly got to her feet, she looked around before pulling out her baton and using it to lift herself onto the roof of one of the buildings, it was time she finally take control. She wasn’t going to stand by while Adrien and everyone else got to be happy, she wasn’t going to let him or anyone else be happy if she couldn’t. That just wasn’t fair. 

“Oh Adrien~ You better watch your back because when I’m through with you there will be nothing left of you!” She called, even though she knew he wouldn’t have heard her. Chat raced across buildings in search of Adrien Agreste, the one who had broken her heart, the one who deserved to be punished. She paused on one of the roofs as she spotted Chloe through her peripheral vision, the blonde girl below had done her fair share of tormenting Marinette, she deserved to be punished too. 

Since she was closer, Chat Blanc decided to start with her. Since it would also help her warm up for when she took care of the other pesky blonde, Chat hopped down in front of Chloe, who’s eyes widened and she let out a small scream. 

“Oh Chloe~ Don’t you want to have some fun?~” Chat asked, her blue eyes glowing with evil intentions and also hate, she held out both of her arms and the claws on her gloves extended a bit, sharpening to finer points as a smirk graced her face. 

“Somebody help me!” Chloe screamed.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is gone, her name is now Chat Blanc and all she wants is to make those who hurt her pay. When Ladybug shows up and tries to calm down Chat, not wishing to fight he is shocked to find out her identity and who she's been all along. Finding a way to purify this Akuma is going to be tough.

“Who would help a brat like you? Someone who spends everyday of her life tormenting those around her? I think it’s time karma kicked in, although I’ll do much worse than it ever would.~” Chat purred, Chloe’s eyes were wide with fear as she ran away from Chat Blanc, “Somebody please help me! Ladybug!Chat Noir! Someone!” She screamed, although her attempts to run away were in vain. 

Chat extended her baton until it slammed into the back of Chloe, sending her sprawling onto the pavement, “My nails! You’ll pay for this!” She screeched in rage before going to whine about her dirty clothes and messy hair. 

Chat walked calmly over to Chloe who sat, examining her nails and dusting off her clothes when really she should have continued to run, “Chat Noir won’t help you, she’s gone, and Ladybug isn’t here, even if he was he’s too stupid to do anything himself.” Chat said as she grabbed onto the back of Chloe’s ponytail and lifted her up off the ground, “I’m sick of people like you thinking you’re better than others!” Chat screamed.

She whipped her arm back, sending Chloe flying backwards until she slammed into the side of a car, she screamed until she made impact. Her head slumped forward, the force wasn’t enough to kill her, only knock her out. 

At that moment Ladybug had swung his yoyo and landed in front of Chat Blanc, glancing behind him and taking a look at the now passed out Chloe he frowned slightly before turning his attention back on Chat Blanc. “You look like…” He stared and Chat began to giggle, “You can’t tell you’re own kitty? How sad, you were always a bit slow anyways.” Chat tisked, she spun her baton in her hand before extending it into the chest of Ladybug and knocking him off balance.

“See what I mean? I’m not in the mood to fight you Bugaboo, the person I want is none other than perfect model boy Adrien Agreste, so if you could step aside.” Chat said, her tone giving off how annoyed she was. 

Ladybug slowly got to his feet, he was in shock that Chat Blanc wanted him out of costume, he made sure not to anger anyone. Or at least that’s what he thought. “Why do you want Adrien? If he’s so perfect what could he have done?” Ladybug asked, “Well you see, he’s nothing but a heartbreaker, he acts so perfect to make everyone fall in love with him only to rip their hearts out when they finally have enough courage to ask him out.” Chat said, her voice a mix of sadness and rage.

“Heartbreaker…?...ask him out…?....Marinette?!?” It took Ladybug a bit to put the pieces together, but when he came to the realization he was stunned. If Marinette was Chat Blanc, and admitted to being Chat Noir who before was Ladybug…

He had turned down Ladybug.

He had turned her down and she was so upset she became Akumatized. 

He was an idiot.

“Of course you know, he probably told everyone about the stupid stalker who sits behind him in class and can’t even form complete sentences but managed to asked him out! The girl whose nothing but a loser and would never have a chance with anyone!” Chat screamed, her anger was only increasing. 

“I hate him! He’s just like Chloe!” Chat screamed again, those words were like a knife in Ladybug’s heart. He was being compared to Chloe, a girl who did nothing but hurt people everyday of her life. He could understand though, he had hurt Marinette and he didn’t know what he could do to make it up to her. 

“I’m done talking, I’m going to find him and make him pay! He thinks he can break my heart? I’ll break his!” Chat was about to extend her baton when Ladybug grabbed ahold of her wrist. “You won’t find him.” He said, Chat turned her glowing eyes to Ladybug’s, “Did you hide him?” She asked.

“No I didn’t hide him, because I am him.” He said. Chat froze for a short second, Ladybug wasn’t prepared for her next move. Chat quickly sent a hard kick to Ladybug’s chest before swinging her baton and smacking him in the side, Ladybug stumbled back, having not been ready for Chat’s attacks.

He quickly steadied himself though and tackled her to the ground, her baton was sent flying through the air until it landed a few feet away, Ladybug sat on top of Chat, holding her arms above her head and staring down at her. 

Chat screamed and thrashed, trying to throw him off of her, “Get off! You’re lying! You can’t be Adrien!” She cried, she stopped thrashing around. “I am Adrien, Kitty.” Ladybug said, his grip on her wrists loosening. As soon as Chat felt the grip on her wrists loosen she slammed her forehead into Ladybug’s which caused him to completely let go of her as he put his hands to his head, groaning in pain. 

Chat quickly pushed him off of her and stood up, she sent a kick to his chest. Ladybug’s breath left his lungs for a moment, long enough for Chat to pick up her baton and ready it. “I’m ready to fight you, Adrien...Ladybug...whoever you are. Let’s see if you can beat me huh?” She asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

“I don’t want to fight you Marinette! I’m sorry I turned you down! I did it because I’ve been in love with Chat Noir/Ladybug! But you’re her! I’m sorry….I should have realized it sooner!” He said once he had caught his bearings, he stood up and took out his yoyo. “All you do is lie.” Chat said, her smirk faltering. 

“I’m not lying to you, have I ever lied to you Kitty?” He asked, “I….” Chat was confused, Plagg took this opportunity to try and transform her back into Chat Noir and rid her of the Akuma, her suit changed from white to black for a moment before becoming white again. “No! I can’t trust you! You hurt me! You have to pay!” She screamed, although it wasn’t out of anger it was out of pain. 

She crumbled to the ground for a moment as Hawk Moth sent a hard shock through her body, she spasmed, breathing heavily when the shock disappeared. “Get me his Miraculous!” Hawk Moth screamed in her head. 

A plan formed in Ladybug’s head, “You can trust me Kitty, I won’t ever hurt you again, I love you, I swear.” Ladybug said, Chat lifted her head to look up at him, “You love me?” She asked, she was torn between fighting him and listening to him.

“I love you Marinette.” He said, he quickly through his yoyo into the air, “Lucky Charm.” He said quietly as a bouquet of flowers fell into his hands. Chat staggered to her feet, her suit changed from white to black again, this time for a couple seconds before going back to white. 

“I swear I love you Marinette, and I will always love you. Both sides of you, everything.” He said and held the bouquet out towards her. She reached out and took it, staring down at it, “I love you too Adrien…” She said. She stumbled and Ladybug caught her in his arms, her suit changed once again, but this time a little black butterfly flew out of her ring. 

Ladybug quickly caught it with his yoyo and purified it, Chat Noir transformed back into Marinette and slumped a bit in his arms, exhausted. Ladybug gently took the bouquet and threw it into the air, “Miraculous Ladybug.” He said quietly before transforming back into Adrien and gently picking up Marinette. 

“I’m sorry for everything.” He whispered in her ear before placing a small kiss on her forehead, she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. “It’s okay….I’m sorry for hurting you….and I guess for hurting Chloe…” She said before closing her eyes and falling asleep. 

He quietly chuckled as he watched her fall asleep before making his way to where he knew she lived, “I really do love you.” He said, even though he knew she wouldn’t have heard him. Maybe everything would be okay now. That’s what he hoped at least.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Blanc had stopped his heart with her cataclysm, “Serves you right for getting in my way.” She said, turning her back on the scene. “Hawk Moth, I have your earrings and you’ll get the ring once I’m finished with Chloe.” She growled before walking over to the mayor’s daughter.

“Your Miraculous is mine you pesky little bug!” Chat Blanc said venomously as she swung her baton like a bat into the back of Ladybug’s head with a loud cracking sound. Ladybug fell onto all fours with a wince, biting his lip so hard to keep from crying out it began to bleed, he struggled to stand as black spots danced in his vision. 

“Chat stop! This isn’t like you at all!” He winced out, his voice coming out shaky and off key. “You don’t know me. I’ll crush you like the vermin you are after I steal your Miraculous, poor Paris will be nothing without it’s precious Ladybug.” She giggled and kicked her leg into the back of Ladybug’s, sending him to the ground once again.

Ladybug paused for a moment, catching his breath and shaking his head to clear his thoughts and sight, before reaching back and grasping at Chat Blanc’s leg and pulling her to the ground with him. “Unhand me!” She screeched, kicking her legs around until he finally let go of her leg, only to grab her by the shoulders and pin her under his weight. 

“Marinette snap out of it! Hawk Moth is using you and once he gets my Miraculous he’ll make sure he takes yours too. You need to remember who you are, remember the hero and forget the villain!” Ladybug said, green eyes staring into Chat’s glowing blue ones. 

Chat’s costume changed from white to black for a moment, only for it to return to white, “That won’t work on me that easy LoveBug~” Chat purred before lifting her knee up and slamming it into Ladybug’s crotch, causing him to fall off of her and double over in pain. Groaning and holding his hands in front of his sensitive area, Ladybug was too distracted to notice Chat Blanc had moved a bit until it was too late.

She grabbed onto his red and black earrings and wrenched them out of their place in his ears. “Chat no!” He screamed before transforming back into Adrien, “Give me those earrings back! Please Chat don’t do this!” He said, staggering to his feet and facing Chat Blanc. “Oh but you couldn’t be more wrong little LoveBug, it’s much easier being the villain and if you’re going to continue to get in my way of things I’ll just have to make sure there’s no you.” She said, the glow of her blue eyes becoming almost too bright to look at. 

“Cataclysm!” She said and placed her hand on Adrien’s chest, right over his heart. Adrien’s body was covered in black for a moment, his wide surprised expression frozen as a shock went through his body. Once the black disappeared, he fell to the ground, his breathing stilled and his once vibrant green eyes losing their light.

Chat Blanc had stopped his heart with her cataclysm, “Serves you right for getting in my way.” She said, turning her back on the scene. “Hawk Moth, I have your earrings and you’ll get the ring once I’m finished with Chloe.” She growled before walking over to the mayor’s daughter. 

“ADRIEN!” Marinette screamed as she quickly sat up in bed, her heart pounding a mile a minute and her bluebell eyes searching her surroundings, for him, for something, for anything that would tell her everything was just a bad dream. Not reality. 

“Marinette! Sweetheart what’s wrong??” Marinette’s mother asked as she opened the trapdoor to Marinette’s room, “Mom! Where’s Adrien? Is he okay??” Marinette asked, racing out of her bed and to her mother. “Of course he is, he brought you home a couple of hours ago saying you had fallen asleep during lunch and you looked exhausted, he stayed for a little before we sent him back home with some things from the bakery. Whatever is the matter?” Sabine told her daughter what had happened. 

“He did? It was all a dream? A bad dream….that’s all it was…” Marinette sighed relieved, her heart finally beginning to calm down. “Go back to bed Marinette, it’s late.” Sabine said as she placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead before going back downstairs to her own bed. 

“I killed him...in my dream I was Chat Blanc….and I killed Adrien…” Marinette’s eyes started filling with tears as she recalled the events of her dream. “I was so terrible...what if I had actually done that?” She asked herself as she made her way onto her balcony, wiping away her tears in the process. 

“I can’t let this get to me, if I start feeling negative emotions Hawk Moth could turn me back into Chat Blanc, and I can’t let that happen ever again…” She mumbled to herself, being lost in her own thoughts and speaking aloud to herself. 

“Hello Princess.” Ladybug said as he stood near the edge of her balcony, Marinette’s eyes widened and she let out a small squeak in surprise. “L-Ladybug! You scared me!” Marinette placed her hand over her heart before realizing she had done the same thing to Adrien in her dream and quickly letting her arm drop back to her side. 

“Sorry Princess I just thought I’d check and see if you were okay after what hap-” Ladybug began only to be cut off by Marinette’s lips pressing against his own. His green eyes widened and his body froze up for a moment before slowly beginning to melt and kiss her back, placing his hands lightly on her waist as she wrapped her own arms around his neck, pulling his body closer until he was pressed against her. 

She pulled back slightly, her lips still brushing against his, “I’m okay...You’re okay….Oh god I’m so glad you’re okay….I had this dream where I killed you when I was Chat Blanc…” She said, starting to shake a little from fear. “Don’t leave me.” She said, placing her hands on the sides of his face, “I won’t.” He said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

He let his transformation go and a red light surrounded his body for a moment before fading, leaving him as Adrien. “I love you Marinette and I’m not going to leave you.” He said, kissing her forehead. 

“That’s good…” She mumbled, burying her face in his chest and switching her arms from around his neck to around his torso as he rubbed small circles on her back. “It was just a dream, I know nothing like that would ever actually happen.” He said, leaning his chin on the top of her head. 

“But what if it did?” She asked, leaning her head back to look up at him, “I promise it won’t Mari.” He said, she giggled slightly, “Mari?” She questioned and he blushed a rosy pink. “It’s a nickname…” He mumbled and she leaned her head against his chest. “I like it... In my dream I called you LoveBug..” She said quietly, “LoveBug? I like it.” He grinned and kissed the top of her head. 

“I love you Marinette.” He said, tilting her head up so their eyes met, “I love you too Adrien.” She said as they both leaned in until their lips met, sealing their love with a kiss.


End file.
